A surface protective film that is temporarily attached to a surface of a metal plate, a glass plate or a synthetic resin plate for preventing the surface from being damaged or being attached with dust has been known (e.g., Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3).
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a surface protective film formed by co-extruding a polyolefin resin base material and an adhesive layer, the adhesive layer including a composition that contains a block copolymer represented by a general formula A-B-A (A is a styrene copolymer block and B is a copolymer block of ethylene and butylene) and a tackifier resin.
The surface protective film disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can be laminated by co-extrusion and allows an adhesive to become solvent-free, so that the surface protective film is excellent in terms of environmental protection and safety and hygiene during manufacturing. Further, the surface protective film is economically favorable because its manufacturing process can be simplified.